pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth's Gardevoir
|released = yes |releasename = The Tales of Dino Love |releaseep = 57 |current = Deceased|ball = No}} Elizabeth's Gardevoir was the third Pokémon caught by Elizabeth Storybook in Hoenn, and her twenty-second overall. History Gardevoir first appeared as a Ralts in Rustboro City. It had been forgotten in a cage when the owners moved, and was caught by Elizabeth after it was freed. Soon, it evolved into Kirlia. In The Tales of Dino Love, Team Aqua had invaded Route 115 and planned to steal the Pokémon living there. When one of the grunts threated to kill Elizabeth and even got out a weapon, Kirlia promptly evolved into Gardevoir to protect her, then hypnotized Team Aqua with Hypnosis to make them leave. After seeing the damage Team Aqua had done attempting to harm the Pokémon, Elizabeth respected Gardevoir's decision to stay behind and released it so it could protect Route 115 and the Pokémon who lived there from any future attacks. However, she can call upon it if necessary and was revealed to have achieved Mega Evolution since she had the Gardevoirite equipped on a bracelet from her absence. In Chicle's Egg Challenge! Gardevoir was revealed to have passed away due to using up all its psychic power making a black hole, to Elizabeth's sadness. Ultra now stays as Elizabeth’s Gardevoir to ensure that ' '''Personality and characteristics As a Ralts, it was very cheerful and eager. As Kirlia, it matured significantly, but retained its cheerful nature. On its last appearance, it protected Elizabeth any way it could and didn't want to leave its Trainer, but had to since there was no way to know if and when Team Aqua would come back in the future. Things that Elizabeth Used to Do with Gardevoir * Brush her hair * Play house * Go shopping * Play makeup Known moves * Hypnosis * Psychic (learned prior after her release, and called upon if needed) * Hyper Voice (learned prior after her release, and called upon if needed) * Moonblast (learned prior after her release, and called upon if needed) In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook (Game) Gardevoir will enter the house as a ghost. The player must use an anti-ghost machine to ward her off. Otherwise, they will be jumpscared. Trivia * Gardevoir is her first Pokémon to be part of a three stage evolutionary line since Yumee. * Gardevoir is the first Pokémon who has the capability to Mega Evolve since Lopunny. * Gardevoir is also the very first Pokémon to re-join Elizabeth temporarily for a battle. Gallery Ralts AG110.png Ralts Psychic.png Ralts Safeguard.png Candy Kirlia.png Kirlia Rose Psychic2.jpg Zoey Kirlia Leafeon Magical Leaf.png Mega Gardevoir.png Diantha Gardevoir Psychic.png Concordia Gardevoir Protect.png Concordia Gardevoir Magical Leaf.png Diantha Gardevoir Teleport.png Diantha Mega Gardevoir Reflect.png Diantha Gardevoir Shadow Ball.png Benji Mega Gardevoir 2.png Diantha Mega Gardevoir Psychic.png Diantha Mega Gardevoir Reflect.png Diantha Mega Gardevoir Shadow Ball.png Diantha Mega Gardevoir Moonblast.png Gardevoirite anime.png Category:Released Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Category:Character Pokemon that have evolved Category:Female Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Mega Evolved Pokemon Category:Pokemon that can be called upon Category:Deceased Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters